The Space Dragon Slayer
by Gravitrax
Summary: There is another 3rd generation Dragon Slayer who trained for years under his father's tutelage, the Space Dragon: Gravitrax. That is, until one day in the year X777, he and all the other Dragons just disappeared. There hasn't been a day that he hasn't that hasn't thought about his father, and also his "little brother", son of Igneel the Fire Dragon, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu.


The Space Dragon Slayer

Background:

To set the stage for this fan fiction, I thought of all of the Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail so far and came to the realization that Space was something left untouched for the most part in the series. Technically, the celestial wizards could come close to it, but this is just a fan fiction after all. Now then, we all know that Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were left by their dragons (Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney) 7 years before the time skip, so I thought of creating a Space Dragon and a Space Dragon Slayer who eats gravitons/ gravity itself. I haven't settled on what the Space Dragon would look like, but I did decide his name: Gravitrax. I do imagine him as having the same English voice actor as the one who voiced Monkey D. Garp from "One Piece". As for the actual Dragon Slayer, literally picture Mikoto Suoh from the anime, "K", with golden eyes, cobalt/dark blue hair and the shine from earing being cobalt blue instead of blood. He will be a Third Generation Dragon Slayer as strong as Natsu, given the fact that he is still looking for Gravtirax who he still loves and respects as his father. For all intents and purposes, we'll just call him Mikoto Kasshu, like Domon Kasshu from "Mobile Fighter G Gundam". Here is the prologue I made for my very first fan fiction.

Prologue

Earth land, in the kingdom of Fiore, around the same time that Natsu and the other soon to be Dragon Slayers were happy with their parents, in an area of mountains surrounding one massive tower-like mountain with a large crater at the top known as Mount Guyana, which is so high that it feels as though you can almost touch the stars themselves, resides the Space Dragon known as Gravitrax. He is currently pushing his "son" off the tower for forgetting to say thank you for making dinner tonight in an attempt to remind him to always be respectful and grateful towards others kindness. This boy is different from other boys his age however, as he is used to this type of treatment. Other people may see this as abusive, but Gravtriax will swear up and down that he does these kinds of thing to make this boy a good man one day. Now, back to the boy seemingly plummeting to his "death". Most other boys his age would be in tears and screaming for their lives at this point. But not this young man; no he is trying to tell his father "Aw, come on dad! It was your day to make dinner anyway!". After falling for what felt like an hour, the boy crashes into the ground below creating a crater about 10 times his size. Most people, that would be the end of them, but this boy gets up, dusts himself off, and begins to dread that again he must make the trek up the mountain to his home at the top in the crater. However to him, it was only the first of the month.

As he walks up towards the base of the mountain to begin climbing yet again, he walks past all the other craters that he had made over the years. To him they were just constant reminders of all the lectures from his father he had received after making the climb up this tower hundreds of times only to get lectured on being a man yet again, which was ironic because his father is a dragon. Back the top of the mountain, right after he was pushed off, were both the Space Dragon: Gravitrax, and the Fire Dragon Igneel who had actually been invited for dinner this night. Igneel was looking away trying to mind his business and eat his food which he was grateful for instead of getting involved in what Gravitrax referred to as "corrective training". Gravitrax looks over to his old friend and says "What? The little guy forgot to show gratitude in front of company. His lecture tonight will be on humility and courteousness in front of other people. Unless he takes forever, again, in which case I'll save it for the morning.". Igneel just sighs and says "You know, you really are hard the boy. I know your training him to be strong in the ways we all raise our children, but don't you think you're just a tad harsh on him?". Gravitrax looks at him and says "Whaaaat? Are you kidding me?! He's 12 years old, he's practically a man. But if wants to act like a lazy, soft child, then I'll just have to train it out of him. Besides, he's made great strides in his training to become a Dragon Slayer. But that doesn't mean the little runt will ever be able to take on his old man. Not if he knows what's good for him.". Igneel interjects, "All I'm saying is that my son Natsu doesn't train nearly as much on his own as Mikoto does, but he's still a good child with a fire in his heart to do good and enormous potential. And your boy is always so kind and respectful whenever I stop by to say hello or when you two stop by for the same, he even considers Natsu like a little brother.".

Igneel turns to Gravitrax "I know you want to make him a man…" Gravitrax reminds Igneel "A good man" then Igneel continues "Yes yes, of course. But it wouldn't do any harm if he saw that his father and master actually cared for him. Now I'm saying you don't, I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt actually show or say that care for him and his well being." Gravitrax looks off in the mountain ranges "I know I can be a little stern with him sometimes…" "A little?" Igneel says with a look on his face at the understatement. "But you should know better than anyone that I love my son with all my heart. Even if I don't show it in obvious ways like hugs and high fives and junk, I at least take the time to train him to be a Dragon Slayer and show him what right looks like to build his character, like my father did me, and his father did him. Sure, there were all of those times I knocked him off of the mountain to its base. And yeah, there the times I launched him into orbit. And sure, I make sure the gravity is increased around the mountain whenever he climbs back up, like right now. But I only do it to make him a man, that and his training master his Dragon Slayer skills. Did I ever tell you how I came across little Mikoto Kasshu?" Igneel now curious "No actually. Please, go on." With a wide dragon smile "I'll never forget that night. I was just resting, looking up at my domain from the woods just outside the Guyana Highlands. It was beautiful, shooting stars like you wouldn't believe…" Jumping to conclusions out of surprise, Igneel interrupts "Wait, he fell from the sky?!" Gravitrax looks at his old in genuine confusion "WHAT?! No! He was being kidnapped by Vulcan! Where would you get such an idea?" Igneel apologizes "You're right. My mistake for assuming and interrupting. Please continue." Trying to think what on Earth realm his friend Igneel was thinking, Gravitrax continues "Like I said, he was being kidnapped by Vulcan. There was an ambush of a family on one of the cliff sides in the forest. It was a damn shame. The father and mother were beaten to death and the Vulcan were taking him home for use as a growing punching bag. I put a stop to that." "That's very noble of you old friend."Igneel tells him. Shrugging his massive shoulders, Gravitrax says "If you say so. It just angered me that these those creatures had condemned that family under the guise of their personal enjoyment. If only I had been there soon enough." Igneel puts his hand on Gravitrax's shoulder and assures his old friend "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known they were up to something like that." Gravitrax nods and then conites "After I dealt with those monsters, I was left with a weak little sickly human baby crying. I couldn't just leave him there just to attract more danger. So I brought him here to this very crater. I remember that he wouldn't stop crying because he was hungry. But I didn't have any food for a human at the time and I couldn't just leave him alone. And he looked so weak and frail, I just wanted to make him strong so that one day he could fend for himself. So I made the decision to infuse him with a Space Dragon Lacrima so he could eat gravity itself to make sure he never went hungry again. It also made sure that be stronger and tougher than any other human because his new magic power passively makes his body dense and durable." Igneel voicing his opinion "That seems a little drastic, but you did what you had to ensure the boy would be in good health." Gravitrax with joy in his booming voice "Hahaha. I'll never forget that night after he got done eating and fell sound asleep. I found out that he eats in his sleep. So I go to check on him and he's snoring and chomping while floating around the crater. I held onto him at night until he could control his powers. It seems like only yesterday." Then his old friend Igneel looks his old friend in the and reminds him "And now he's turned into a fine young man who looks up to his father. He loves you very much Gravitrax. I hope you know that."

At that moment, Gravitrax smiled knowing he and his son were truly happy together. Also at that moment, Mikoto finished his climb up the mountain just in time to eat his dinner. Gravitrax looks at his son with pride that he will grow into a good man. He looks at Igneel and thanks his dear friend for this reminder of why he cares for asks Mikoto. He then asks Mikoto if he learned anything from his climb, but when he looked over to Mikoto gorging on the meal that was waiting for him. Annoyed, Gravitrax yells "Stop stuffing your face and take your lecture like a man!". He then proceeds knock Mikoto into the mountain ranges yet again. Igneel just sighs and says "Well, I better call it a night and get back to Natsu. Thank you for having me old friend.". Gravitrax says with a smile "Don't mention it, next time, Mikoto is making dinner. Did I mention I taught him to cook?". The dragons laugh while off in the distance, Mikoto Kasshu is dusting himself off thinking "Well, at least someone had a good night. You're lucky I love you old man.".

Mikoto then proceeded use his magic from the mountain top he was on lessen the gravity around him so he could jump to the side of MT Guyana saving himself some time. He had been told by Gravitrax that with enough training, he could one day fly in sky alongside his father, rather than on top of him. And while most warriors in his position of constantly being correctively trained for minor mistakes would begin to hate their life at this point, Mikoto felt only gratitude towards the Space Dragon for taking care of him and taking the time to train him. As he got back to the top of MT Guyana, he approached what seemed like a sleeping Gravitrax so he sleep next to him, thinking to himself that he has come a long way from when he was smaller and weaker. The moment was then ruined however when Gravitrax asked Mikoto "Son, did you magic to get up here so fast?". The look of anxiety flushed Mikoto's face as he was launched off the mountain for a third time in one night with Gravitrax yelling at him "You little cheater, you thought I wouldn't notice you use your magic that I gave you! Just for that, the gravity around the mountain will be increased from 5x to 10x normal gravity!". Mikoto started to plummet to Earth land, yet again while starting to hate his life as usual.


End file.
